1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is typically used in an automobile vehicle to properly restrain a child in the event of accidental collision. The installation of the child safety seat usually requires securely attaching the child safety seat on the vehicle seat with a vehicle seatbelt or a harness separately provided. This may be difficult to achieve with certain child safety seats, which may require that a caregiver climbs into the vehicle and press down on the child safety seat while pulling on the vehicle seatbelt so that it is properly tensioned.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved child safety seat that allows convenient attachment on a vehicle seat with minimal effort, and can address at least the foregoing issues.